En Busca Del Amor
by Felix el gato 21
Summary: Un crossover de tres series Kissxsis One piece y Naruto una historia con romance Comedia sobretodo mas de lo ultimo pero sin quitar el Romance claro esta Keita suminoe,Naruto y luffy seran los protas ah y tambien un poco mis OC jeje
1. Chapter 1

Saben hace Tiempo que no sigo mi propia regla de terminar Fics antes de escribir otras pero Meh Total ahora los Fics para mi son solo pasatiempos Quien diria que antes era forma de ser yo mismo pero con Youtube y otras cosas pues encontre otro modo de Tratar de entretener a la Gente como sea esta vez vengo un Poco inspirado para este Fic (con oc porsupuesto ) y como todo esta en mi imaginacion pues digamos que no sera conforme a la serie de anime sera un Crossover muy bueno entre Kissxsis,One piece,Naruto y Mua osea Yop y mi hermano Max jejejeje

Capitulo 1 !Querida Alma Gemela¡

(leer con la voz del narrador de Bob esponja)

AAh elCielo Azul tan pasifico Tan Hermoso Tan...Azul nuestra Historia comienza con un chico llamado Suminoe Keita,un chico normal como Tu que va a la escula al igual que tu y que tiene un Sueño al igual que tu se puede decir tambien que-Interrumpido por Keita

-Vale vale ya entendieron Coño puedes dejar de ser tan pesao Tio- Narrador -Uuh ok vale lo siento *suspiro* Bien ahora Conoscamos a fondo a estos Chicos

Suminoe Keita 16 años

Estudiante de tercer Grado, estudia con sus Hermanastras Ako Suminoe y Riko suminoe (anque se apelliden Suminoe no son hermanos de Sangre por eso si en algun momento Keita decide Casarse con una de ellas no habria problema peri la sociedad si los veria Mal) en el instituto Grenn Berry su objetivo en la vida es que sus hermanas lo dejen de "molestar" tanto y Conseguir Novia y un trabajo decente para cuando se case Mantener a su esposa e hijos Bien

Ako Suminoe 17 años

La hermanastra de Keita suminoe

una mujer Hermosa y estudiosa Ama cosinar y cuida a Keita que ella de cariño le Dice Kei-Chan, su objetivo en la vida Tratar de Enamorar a su hermano y Valga la redondancia casarse con el y Tambien llegar a ser tutora.

Riko Suminoe 16

Hermana de Ako y hermanastra de Keita ella es una chica muy diferente a su Hermana no es estudiosa, un poco menos Guapa que su hermana pero Al igual que ella Ama a su hermano que cariñosamente le Dice Keita ah si tambien se me olvidabe mencionar que es Pervertida Su objetivo en la vida pues basicamente lo mismo que su hermana solo que esta se conformaria con ser la Unica y primera Mujer que su Amado Keita Tocaria y amaria

"volvemos con Keita"

-Ok solo desayuno y me voy a la escula-Afirmaba el Peliazul rapidamente Baja las escaleras entonces escucha a sus hermanas

-!Keita/Kei-chan¡ -Mierda Mis hermanas de seguro Planean hacer algo antes de irnos a la escuela

-Buenos Dias Kei-chan "risitas" ah Kei-chan y mi Beso de Buenos Dias.-Dijo la peliroja Acercandose lentamente a Keita para su "Besito de buenos dias"-Jooo deverdad tengo que hacerlo es un poco molesto sabes-dijo el chico un poco Incomodo

-joo lo ves te dije que terminarias Aburriendolo ahora deseguro no me dara mi beso tambien-Dijo la Otra peliroja haciendo pucheros

-Hey despues alegan todo lo que quieran ahora hay que Desayunar rapido e irnos-dijo un Keita mas apurado de los usual la razon de su prisa bueno resulta que hoy Kaita tenia una cita y no con Cierta profesora que siempre que escucha los rumores que se dicen de el y sus hermanas se los termina Creyend, No Esta vez era con una Chica si una chica, Porfin podia Olvidarse de sus Hermanas por un Rato... claro siempre y cuando ellas no se enteren de eso de lo contrario investigarian de Todas las maneras posibles Quien es la Chica.

-ok - respondieron las dos Chicas para despues darle una Sonrisa Amigable y cariñosa a Su Hermano

Los adolecentes agarraron un poco de Pan y tocino y se lo comieron despacio exepto Claro Keita

-Oi Keita por que tanta prisa ni que el mundo se fuera a acavar por llegar unos minotos Tarde a la escuela-pregunto dudosa la Chica mientras veia a su hermano con cara seria

-etto...lo que pasa es que...eeh -decia el chico mientras pensaba que excusa darles a sus hermanas *Por el amor de Dios Keita no te quedes callado vamos piensa Joooo...ah claro como no lo pense antes*

-lo que pasa es que ¿Que...?-Dijo con voz amenazadora la Peliroja mas Cariñosa al oir su tono de voz keita se asusto un poco y con voz nerviosa Respondio-Etto...tengo un...Proyecto si un Proyecto y lo tengo que presentar Temprano

¿Eeeeh? como, desde cuando te dejaron tal proyecto si nosotras estuvimos todo le tiempo en clase -replicaron ambas Chicas

Etto...es un proyecto del Club de Teatro si...dijo con nerviosismo el Peliazul suplicando al cielo que sus hermanas se tragaran tal Cuento

-Kei-chan! nos estas diciendo que participaras en una Obra-Dijo emocionada la Peliroja Ojiverde (asi le dire a Ako y a rico solo le dire Peliroja para que no me confunda y para que no se confundan ustedes)

aah no solo es un proyecto nadamas pero es muy Importante Ya que me podria asegurar una oportunidad par una futura Obra

sus hermanas al oir esto se emocionaron y se lanzaron hacia el Dandole un Abrazo Fuerte para despues Desearle suerte inclusive lo dejaron irse antes que ellas para presentar dicho "proyecto"

UUUF de la que me salve -decia el peliazul Feliz Corriendo hacia la escuela a mitad de camino escucho una voz Familiar

Vamos corre Forest Corre Jajajaja-Dijo en tono Burlon un chico de cabello Negro y ojos Cafes Vestido con una Camisa Blanca y unos Jeans Negros

Jaja que chistoso Max por cierto por que siempre que te veo no traes el uniforme puesto y cuando te veo en la escuela lo tienes puesto eh-dijo el peliazul un poco molesto

Bueno es por que soy un Mago experto jajaja Bueno lo que pasa es que como se que los profes llegan en 4 minutos pues aprovecho el tiempo y me cambio en el baño antes de entrar al salon-dijo este dando una enorme sonrisa

Encerio ja creo que era obvio-dijo el Peliazul con tono Burlon

Si si bueno supiste las Nuevas Noticias -dijo el Chico de ojos cafes

¿Nuevas noticias? no Que hay de nuevo-dijo keita sorprendido

Bueno resulta ser que dos escuelas se mudaran a la nuestra mientras arreglan salones baños y otras cosas Mas,alparecer Tomara Como 7 Meses en reparar tales disperfectos-Dijo Max con total normalidad

EEH 2 escuelas y ¿cuales son?

la primera es la escuela Nukiwara y la segunda la escuela donde estudia mi hermano actualmente La escuela Konoha

-aah y en que salones Estudiaran-Preguntaba Dudoso el chico peliazul

Posiblemente Compartiran Salones con los de primer segundo y Tercer Grado

¡NANIIIIIIIII!...

Y bueno hasta aqui llego mi imaginacion ademas de que son las 12 de la noche y mañana Tengo escuela jejeje bueno espero te Gustara este Cap y si fue asi deja tu review y agregalo a tus Favoritos yo soy Felix el Gato y nos veremos hasta la Proxima Adios


	2. un pequeño anuncio del autor

Hola que tal amigos y amigas lectoras espero esten bien jeje em el motivo del cual les hablo es por que eh decidido dejar en pausa este fic ya que si les soy sincero no recuerdo como iva a ser todo

(además de que deje el documento abierto y mi primo lo cerro y no lo guardo por lo que perdi varios acontecimientos que había escrito) si lo se como es que a alguien se le olvide como es que su propia historia continua pues..deje de hacer fics desde el 2015 y coño estamos en 2017 me dedique mas en otras cosas..y en mi canal de youtube "sonido de propaganda barata XD" pero bueno mientras trato de recordar como proseguir con la historia échenle un vistaso a los nuevos fics que estare publicando y a mis antiguos fics también jeje dicho esto me despido bye bye


End file.
